


Sleeping Beauty

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Falling Asleep on Each Other, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Willingen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Daniel and Fanni are best friends but they're also something more.





	Sleeping Beauty

The day had been insane.  
Willingen always was, in its very own way, but with Danny winning one of the last individual competitions before the Olympics, adrenaline had been floating Anders Fannemel's veins.  
And when they climbed into the little shuttle bus that would bring them to their hotel, all the intense emotions slowly eased away, leaving behind the feeling of being more tired than ever before.  
It was already dark outside and Fanni had to suppress a yawn, resting his head against the window of the car and cuddling deeper into the seat and his team jacket to escape the cold until the vehicle would heat up.  
Daniel, a dopey grin gracing his face, was sitting next to him, his eye lids equally heavy and Anders shot him a knowing glance.  
"Tired?"  
The open-mouthed yawn Daniel couldn't hold back was answer enough and Fanni grinned at him.   
"Try to catch some sleep during the drive, the team will want to celebrate later."  
Daniel nodded and his head fell back against the seat, hands wrapped around the items he had been given during the ceremony.   
Fanni looked at him a last time, taking in how a long strand of blond hair fell into his tired face and then drew his gaze away from his best friend, leaning against the window again to close his eyes for a few blissful seconds.

Daniel couldn't tear his gaze away from his sleeping friend, Fanni's mouth opened a little while soft huffs of air escaped his lips from time to time.   
He shifted his position somewhat, ignoring Robert's protest who was sitting to his left, to give Fanni some more space but when his and Anders' thighs separated, the short Norwegian jumper let out a displeased noise and altered his position as well.  
His head fell from on side to the other, coming to rest against Daniel's shoulder.  
Even though he was wearing a jacket, he could feel Fanni's warmth radiating through his body, his best friend's cheek nudging his arm.  
He held his breath for a few seconds, firstly because he did not want to wake Anders up and secondly because his heart beat picked up speed in a way that Fanni wouldn't miss if he indeed woke up.   
But apparently, the dull noise of the engine and the rhythm of the car plus the comforting sound of the heater seemed to lull Fanni only deeper into his sleep, his body all relaxed pressing into Daniel's side.

When Fanni woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he felt very warm and very safe.  
His face was pressed into the fabric of one of their team jackets and his cheeks weren't freezing anymore.   
But the jacket wasn't his and the chest that was heaving underneath his head wasn't his either, just like the waist that he had slung an arm around.  
He was basically resting in the lap of someone and when he realized that it was Daniel whom he had molested in his sleep, he felt panic creeping up his neck while his cheeks heated up in embarrassment.   
He was about to snap up and apologize with a red face, when he felt something odd, though.  
Warm fingers, gently running through his hair and massaging his scalp, brushing against his temples from time to time.  
Fanni held his breath, waiting for Daniel to call him out for why he had been sleeping on him, but Daniel's long fingers continued to caress his hair.

Daniel knew that his best friend had woken up when he felt him stiffen in his lap.  
He waited for Fanni to sit up or fall asleep again, but the tension in the other jumper's body didn't ease away and Daniel wondered whether he had crossed a line by touching his best friend like that while he clearly hadn't been able to say no.  
He drew his hand away, awkwardly looking down on Fanni, whose eyes were still closed, but when his fingers left the Norwegian's head, Fanni made a sound in the back of his throat that made Daniel freeze.   
"Feels... so good..." he heard his best friend mumble and his heart swelled at the words, while he ignored the chuckle Robert let out.   
Hesitantly, he placed his fingers back into Anders' hair and got rewarded with a pleased little moan by Fanni almost immediately.  
The noise made Daniel's cheeks heat up and his pulse picked up speed again.

Fanni realized with a smile playing on his face that Daniel was slowly falling asleep, when the blond boy's head fell down, his face coming to rest right against Fanni's neck, who was still cuddling Danny's chest.   
He could hear that Robert and Johann were talking about them and from the sound of it, Robert hadn't let the opportunity pass to take a picture of them, but Fanni was way too tired to care and with Daniel's gentle breath against the skin of his neck, he drifted back to sleep as well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my way back home from the competition in Willingen, tired as fuck, happier than I've ever been and just completely blessed.
> 
> So I hope you liked it x


End file.
